dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes
'''Attributes '''are basic stats of each character, determining their amount of health, ki, stamina as well as their damage. There are six attributes that players can increase for their CaCs with attribute points gained from levelling, Health, Max Ki, Max Stamina, Basic Attacks, Strike Supers and Ki Blast. While each attribute raises on its own just by levelling, putting points in them boosts them further. Each attribute by default can be raised to 100, but if they perform enough missions for Elder Guru in the Namekian Time Rift, they will be invited to Guru's house, where he will unlock CaC's potential, allowing them to allocate up to 125 points. Levelling All of character's attributes increase by levelling to a certain degree. For Ki and Stamina this stops at level 50, as by then a character will have 5 bars by default, while other stats raise to the max level, 99. The default cap for all characters is 80, after getting to it a character can go to Guru's House, where he will increase their max level cap to 85. Once they reach that, they can unlock level 90, then 95 and finally 99. This unlock is save wide, as other characters don't need to go to Guru after one CaC gets their potential unlocked, however each of them will need to perform a few quests to unlock their attribute cap to 125. Health Self explanatory, putting points into this attribute will grant you more health. A single bar of health amounts to 10000 HP. Ki This is energy used for Super and Ultimate Attacks, signified in user interface as yellow bars below their health. It it gained by using basic attacks, including basic ki blasts on enemies, getting hit by enemy attacks as well using charge skills. It can also be stolen from enemy with Drain Charge or Hyper Drain. A single bar of Ki is said to be 100 ki. Putting points in this attribute will increase the maximum amount of Ki you can have. The maximum amount of Ki bars someone can have is 10, making it 1000 Ki. By default a levelled character will have 5 Ki bars, which with QQBangs or clothes can be lowered to 3. Putting 42 points into this attribute will grant you an additional bar, 84 will get you two bars, while 125 will get you three. A +5 QQBang to Ki will get you another two bars. Stamina This is energy or a resource used mainly by movement and evasive abilities, signified in user interface as blue bars below their Ki. Dashing, Burst Dashes, Vanishes and Evasives all cost stamina. Stamina regenerates on its own while a character is not attacking, especially when they are on the ground, or in juggle state. It can also be stolen from enemy with Super or Hyper Drain. A single bar of Stamina is said to be 100 stamina. Putting points in this attribute will increase the maximum amount of Stamina in exactly the same way Ki is determined, but by putting points and QQBangs into Stamina instead. You should be wary of putting too much points into it, as characters with more stamina take longer to regenerate it if they are broken. Basic Attacks This attribute determines bonus damage on basic attacks, including melee light strings, grabs and their Ki blasts. Each point grants 0.1% bonus damage, or 1% per 10 points, up to 12.5% with maximum investment. Strike Supers This attribute determines bonus damage of strike attacks, including Supers, Ultimates and Evasives. The bonus from putting points into it is the same as for Basic Attacks. Ki Blast Supers This attribute determines bonus damage of Ki attacks, including Supers, Ultimates and Evasives. The bonus from putting points into it is the same as for Basic Attacks. Effect of clothes/QQBangs QQ bangs change damage by 6.66% with a 5 QQ bang with no attributes added. When attributes are added, for basic attacks a +5 QQ bangs lose 0.01% per attribute point to how much they add, so a 125 attribute stat will only get 5.41% extra damage from a +5 QQ bang. A -5 QQ bang is different and sees a 0.005% reduction to its subtraction number, so 125 attribute makes a -5 QQ bang lose you 5.98% damage instead of the full 6.66% Category:Gameplay Mechanics